roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Groza-4
}} The Groza-4 is a Russian Integrally Suppressed Carbine. It is unlocked at rank 79, or it can be purchased with credits. History The OTs-14-4A Bullpup Rifle-4, is the variant of the OTs-14 rifle, chambered for the subsonic 9x39mm cartridge. It uses the same 20-round magazines as the AS Val and its variants. It was the OTs was originally chambered in the aforementioned cartridge, to meet the requirements of Russia's Ministry for Internal Affairs (MVD) for a close combat weapon in Chechnya. The 7.62x39mm variant, known as the Groza-1, was manufactured later. In-Game General Information The Groza-4 has very high damage, being a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and a 5SK at longer ranges—on par with the SR-3M and AK12C. However, it sports the ability to kill with two headshots up close, making it more powerful than most carbines in close-quarters-combat (CQC). Its range is shorter than average, given its nature as an integrally suppressed weapon, with damage drop-off beginning at 40 studs and ending at 90 studs. Muzzle velocity is poor, at 1500 studs per second—the worst in-class—although this is identical to the similarly high-powered, integrally suppressed AS VAL. Rate of fire (RoF) is average too, at 700 RPM. Combined with the high damage up close, however, the time to kill (TTK) of the Groza-4 is extremely quick up close, especially with headshots. Magazine capacity is small, however, at 20+1 rounds, limiting its ability to kill multiple targets before needing to reload. Reload times are fairly quick thankfully, with tactical reloads requiring 2.3 seconds and empty reloads taking a lengthier 3.2 seconds to complete. Recoil is mild, kicking upwards with light horizontal kick—remaining on target even whilst providing sustained automatic fire. Usage & Tactics The Groza-4 is geared towards one-on-one CQC engagements. Due to its poor muzzle velocity, the Groza-4 performs poorly at longer range—particularly when compared to other members of its class—and due to its small magazine capacity, the weapon is unable to tackle multiple foes at once without the risk of needing to reload. However, at a close range, its ability to kill with two headshots allows the weapon to outperform the likes of the SR-3M, AS VAL and other faster-firing weapons. The Groza-4's close-range power is reinforced by its integral suppressor, which provides great benefit when employed in a CQC role, keeping a user off the minimap whilst firing as well as removing muzzle flash. This results in a huge emphasis on accuracy, speed and stealth with the Groza-4. With a limited magazine capacity, average RoF, poor performance outside of CQC and integral suppresor, the Groza-4 relies on its quick minimum TTK in order to stay competitive with other carbines. A user will need to be able to perform consistent headshots with the weapon in order to get the most out of it. The Groza-4 is designed to engage a single enemy up close whilst remaining undetected. Therefore, flanking is an essentially strategy when using the weapon, as a user is able to sneak around the enemy and take them out without giving away their position due to the suppressor. Regarding attachments, an optic such as the Kobra Sight or Coyote Sight are generally well-suited to the weapon given its close-range bias. The iron sights are generally obstructive and such optics provide a much clearer view on target. The Groza-4 cannot accept barrel attachments due to the integral suppressor, meaning recoil can only be reduced with grips. Thankfully, recoil is generally low, meaning a user can remain on target whilst holding down the trigger. Grips such as the Angled Grip well mitigate recoil and help in remaining on target, although, the Vertical Grip allows users to greatly improve the weapon's hipfire performance—a trait desired for CQC. In the Other category, Lasers can help aid hipfire performance, and special ammunition such as Armor Piercing or Hollow Point rounds are not recommended as shots to kill remain unchanged while greatly neutering ranged capabilities. Conclusion The Groza-4 is very much a CQC focused carbine, given its poorer performance at long range. While not as versatile as other carbines, it is very reliable inside its maximum damage range, even with a 20-round magazine. Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage—2SK to the head up close. * Extremely fast minimum TTK at close range. * Fast reload times. * Integral suppressor. * Low to mild recoil. * Tight bullet spread. Cons: * Cannot equip barrel attachments. * Small magazine size and does not have access to the extended mag. * Mediocre RoF for its class. * Poor muzzle velocity. * Low maximum damage range. Trivia * While the Groza-4 is integrally suppressed in-game, it is not integrally suppressed in real life. * While being a separate weapon of its own, 75% of the Groza's components are compatible with the AKS-74U, such as the upper and lower receiver and the magazine. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons Category:Groza Family Category:Kalashnikov Family